For certain types of outdoor activities, for example, finding a deer stand while hunting at night, setting a light in a slough while duck hunting in order to reserve a space in the morning, or finding a campsite at night, it would be desirable to have a portable light source which can be programmed to be on only when light is needed. Flashlights currently on the market do not have this capability.